Eternal Pain And Suffering
by EternalNight88
Summary: How long until it starts to do me in I can't give out what I'm not breathing in I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this Death is mine I know Don't let go, don't let go Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this


_**This story is for my beloved onee-chan InfiniteSnow. You guys should check her out, she's a really good writer. Anyways this is the first part to the vocaloid story the Prince of Evil. Opposite of the daughter of evil, there will be character deaths in this story so you have been warned. Not so romancy but to me the video made me cry.**_

Once upon a time there was a kingdom. A wise king who built the kingdom in his lifetime was taken with illness and the kingdom enjoyed prosperity when he was still alive. Although his reign continued after his death. The one left behind was her "only son", who was brought up in comfort, having great-flamboyant furniture, a beautiful and fine horse and a servant who looked like him but kept it hidden and was willing to do whatever he wanted. He took his father's place and reigned the kingdom. However, his dominion was far from good. He imposed heavy taxes on the people and purged the ones who did not abide by his orders. Gradually people came to call the country as "the kingdom of evil and cruelty" and the prince as "prince of evil".

[Kid POV]

I look out of my window sighing at the sight of the protesters in front of my castle. I look over to Maka and she gives me a nod.

"I will take care of the people right away master." She says walking away, her now long beautiful auburn hair fluttering behind her.

I put down my tea and turn towards my work, all I did was denied the people's request for lower taxes. What is a king without his money? If they disobeyed my order to pay then they got executed end of the story.

Suddenly the yelling ceased and I knew then that Maka took care of it. Maka Albarn has been my caretaker ever since my father passed away and I became King. She has long auburn hair that was always in pigtails until I ordered her to stop wearing them up, huge sparkling emerald colored irises, and a hourglass figure that hid behind a maid outfit, she is exactly the same age as me.

"Maka come." I order her and she walks over to me. I pull her down to where she's in my lap and I absentmindedly drag my fingers through her silky strands.

"Master, you seem stressed is everything okay?" She voices her concern to me and I bury my face into the crook of her neck.

"Promise me you'll stay with me forever Maka." I demand and she turns her head and gives me a small kiss on my forehead.

"I promise master." She replies and I wrap my arms around her waist digging her deeper into my lap.

"Without you I don't know what I'd do." I say and she gets up to stand beside me. I sigh picking up the last piece of paper which states that we are running low on money again.

"Maka, go order the town guards to collect taxes today. If they don't like it then kill them." I order and she nods walking out of the door and into town.

I get up after stacking the papers into one pile I pass by the picture of my crush Elizabeth Thompson. I sigh as I stroke the picture only for anger to well up inside of me at the news my spy told me earlier.

_*A Week Ago*_

"_M'lord, I have quite interesting news for you, news you may not like." He says and I slam my fist onto the table._

"_Just tell me already! I have a meeting to attend to soon." I say after fixing my suit making sure it's symmetrical and sit back down._

"_Well I spotted Elizabeth Thompson with the Prince Soul Eater Evans." He says and I order him to leave not wanting him to see my heartbroken face. After days of moping in my room I order Maka to eliminate the Blue Country, the country Soul Evans came from._

*Present*

The day after the news Maka and a couple of my royal guards burned down the whole country to where there was nothing left but ashes.

"I'm back M'lord." Maka says and I nod before sitting in a chair with my favorite book in hand.

[Tsubaki POV]

I put my royal army cape on and walk towards the castle with my sword in hand.

_"I can't turn back now, I have to take him down. At this rate no one will be able to do anything under King Death the Kid's reign. It's what must be done." _I think to myself as I lead the people to the castle.

You could feel the anger built up over the years while under his tyranny. With Lord Death everyone was happy and no one hated the king. But ever since he died of a natural cause his son turned evil.

We surrounded the castle with our swords and they knew that they couldn't escape their sins any longer.

All of the maids and butlers who worked for him scurried away from the castle muttering quiet thank you's.

[Maka's POV]

I hurriedly wash out the blonde dye out of my hair revealing my black hair and white stripes, I look in the mirror and started chopping off my long hair making it about master's length. I then touch my eyes taking out the emerald green contacts revealing my molten honey eyelids.

I run to his room and pull on his outfit and then running to his study to see him sitting staring at the window in terror. My master is a good man, he just needed guidance. Soon I won't be able to guide him anymore. I won't even have a chance to profess my love to him after all these years.

"Master…" I say in a soft tone when I notice tears streaming down his eyes. He looks at me and hugs me.

"There is no more time left, I will send you down to a secret escape hatch at the end of the hall. From then stay out of sight and get out of town-" I instruct him and he stares at me shocked.

"What do you mean? You're coming with me and that is a order!" He says and I shake my head.

"This one order I can follow Master, after this I cannot be with you any longer. I will watch you from the sky." I say as we rush down the hall and I pull a piece of tile out of the floor and Master starts going down the ladder.

"Master, I wanted you to know that I always loved you…" I say and before he could say anymore I put the tile back where it was and at that moment my old friend Tsubaki comes in and grabs me pulling me outside.

"I hope you're ready to atone for your sins." She says and I nod.

They drag me to a cell where I was meant to stay in till 3 AM for my outdoor execution. I am not afraid of what is to come, I needed to atone for my sins. The deaths of many people weigh on my heart as I prepare myself for the end…

[Kid POV]

I dry my tears as I make my way to the execution. I pull my brown cloak tighter around me as I gaze up at the church clock which read 2:59.

I listen to the church bells ring in my ear and I know it is time. I watch as they drag Maka up the steps towards the guillotine and she stares into the crowd finding me she mouths something.

"May we be reborn and meet again, I love you more than a servant should…." She mouths and all I could do was stand there shocked as Maka the person who was there for me all the time, even when my father wasn't put her head on the bottom of it.

3…..

_No…._

2…

_Please…._

1…..

_Don't take her away God! She's the only one I have left!_

The metal dropped slowly and she smiled looking at me the whole time.

"I love you…Kid..."

It was too late, all my prayers were left unanswered….

Her head came clean off and the minute it did a wave of shock rolled through me. Was this God giving me what I deserved after making others suffer he takes away what I held dearest to me?

He takes her soul while I stay here on this Earth mourning over my beloved Maka. I realized that I reaped what I sow, I payed the ultimate price to go through eternal pain until the day I die….

_Maka…..I will always love you….Forever in my eternal pain..._


End file.
